


whisper

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: a frightful cliché [love poems] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Hope, Poetry, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	whisper

you've allowed my daydreams to pass into reality again;  
possibilities I had denied myself, now spoken from your lips.  
I had locked away the hope of you, deep inside myself,  
under skin and tissue and two racks of breakable bones;  
thoughts of you twisting and burning and buried yet further  
my very body aching; desires never again allowed to breathe.  
until, you dared call for me, and like smoke from a fire,  
spiralling into the night sky, you set my hope free.


End file.
